The New Arrival
by MrandMrsTemple
Summary: Rex, Sid and Nancy have lead relatively peaceful lives in the flat, but what happens when this order is disrupted when Abby and Connor bring baby Nick home from the hospital?
1. The New Arrival

Rex lay on the top of the bookcase, Sid and Nancy were play chasing each other on the floor, but Rex was worried. Worried about Abby.

Over the past eight months, he had noticed that her tummy had been slowly growing bigger, and rounder. Rex had been wondering what was wrong with her, but she and Connor had both seemed very happy about it, so he had put it aside. He had however,wondered why they had cleared out Jack's old room and filled it with all sorts of unusual things he had never seen before. Stuffed animals, a bed with bars on it, and a thing that dangled a load of plastic ducks from it.

Then, three days ago, Abby and Connor had been called out to deal with another anomaly, but they hadn't come back since. And now it had become a source of great worry for Rex.

Just then, the door clicked and opened. Sid and Nancy stopped their game and scurried over to it. Rex meanwhile walked to the edge of the bookcase. Yes, Abby and Connor were home at last. Sid and Nancy squeaked with delight and scurried around Connor's ankles. But much to Rex's surprise, he was ignoring them. He leapt off the bookcase and swooped low over Abby's head, that usually got her attention. But when he looked back, he realised that she hadn't even turned her head in his direction. As he landed on the table, Rex noticed that both Abby and Connor's attentions were focused on something small wrapped in blankets that Abby was carrying in her arms. As his owners carried it up the stairs towards Jack's old bedroom, Rex saw a tiny arm reach upwards out of the blankets and stroke Abby's chin.

Sid and Nancy saw it too. Neither they nor Rex had any idea what was going on with Abby and Connor, but one thing was clear to them now. There was something else living in the flat now.

* * * * * *

That night, all was calm in the flat. The snakes were all curled up inside their tanks, the lizards bathed in the glow of their lamps as they slept. Sid and Nancy lay cuddled up with each other under the table, and Rex lay asleep on top of it. There came the soft sound of snoring from Abby and Connor's room upstairs.

But then, this peaceful mood was shattered by an ear splitting howl coming from Jack's old room. Sid and Nancy started squealing with fear, Rex woke with a start and looked around for the source of the sound. Meanwhile the other lizards woke and started running around their tanks in fear. The only things that hadn't been woken up were the snakes, and that was only because they were deaf. The noise itself was deafening enough, it sounded like whatever was making it was in pain, and it was certainly causing great pain to the animals in the flat.

Finally, Connor came out of his room carrying a bottle filled with white liquid, and soon after that the noise subsided. But by then, Rex, Sid and Nancy were well and truly awake. And as they tried in vain to get back to sleep again, another thing became clear to them. This sort of thing would be happening a lot from now on.


	2. Facing the Enemy

Sid and Nancy struggled up the stairs towards the nursery, Rex was waiting at the top for them. It was now three weeks since that new thing had arrived in the flat, and since then, not one of them had had a decent night's sleep. Once or twice (and on one occasion thrice), they had been woken abruptly by that thing's wailing shrieks, and now they had had enough. They were off to see just what this thing was and if there was anything they could do to stop its incessant howling.

After about an hour of clambering up and falling down the stairs, Sid and Nancy joined Rex at the top. For a moment, they stopped to catch their breath, then together, the three animals scurried over to the nursery door. Gently, Rex nudged it open and they went in.

As they entered it, they heard Abby humming a soft, melodious tune. Looking up, they saw her cradling the thing in blankets and holding a bottle to its mouth. She hadn't noticed them come in, so they felt brave enough to walk slowly up to her. Not noticing them, Abby carried the thing over to the bed with bars on it, then slowly, gently, she placed it in it.

At this point, Rex could bear it no longer. He had to find out what this thing was, and now was the perfect time to do it. With a chirp he launched himself into the air and landed on the edge of the cot. Looking down, he saw something unbelievable.

Lying asleep in the blankets was a tiny little human, with black hair like Connor's and a round, boyish face like Abby's. His pudgy little hands were grasping his blanket, and he was sucking the corner of it as he slept. Rex was awestruck by the sight of him, he was easily the most incredible, most unbelievably beautiful thing he had ever seen. And in that moment, all of the negative feelings Rex had been having about him melted away like butter.

Suddenly he heard Sid and Nancy's squeaks. He looked behind him to see Connor lifting them both up to the level that Rex was currently perched at. Connor was smiling at them.

"Hey guys," he whispered. "This is my new son, Nick."

Abby smiled and stroked Rex on the head. The ceolurosaruvus leapt down into the cot and nuzzled Nick under the chin. The baby let go of his blanket and lifted up his tiny arm, which he then wrapped slowly around Rex. Rex chirped in alarm at first, he hadn't been expecting that. But then he realised that the baby meant him no harm, and never would. He wasn't dangerous or malicious in any way at all, instead he was tiny and helpless and innocent. And Rex knew from that moment on that it was his duty to try and protect Nick whenever Abby and Connor couldn't.

Above him, Sid and Nancy wiggled their legs at Nick. Meanwhile, Connor and Abby smiled at each other from the opposite sides of the cot. At last the entire Temple family was together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you are unhappy with Primeval's cancellation, you may be pleased to know that ITV might be reconsidering their decision. Apparently all of those fans dissing them off for it is becoming quite overwhelming. In order to make this possibility a reality, we need to continue to sign those petitions. **

**If you want proof of these claims, or want to know where you can find such petitions then get in contact with either me or with xcookiemonster94x. Please sign the petitions, and maybe we can make the possibility of Primeval's return a reality.**


End file.
